Splitter
by Glasschmetterling
Summary: Verrat ist eine Waffe - doch welche Wunden sie schlägt, wissen nur jene, die einmal wahrlich verraten wurden... wie Carth Onasi.


**Splitter**

Verrat war ein zweischneidiges Schwert, das wusste Carth Onasi schon lange. Es konnte auch den Verräter treffen anstatt den Verratenen, und manchmal... manchmal ging es und wandte sich gegen seinen Besitzer, indem es seinem schlimmsten Feind eine Waffe in die Hand gab, um ihn zu vernichten. Carths Waffe war sein Hass.

_Kein Blut. Das war das erste, was er gesehen hatte, und die grenzenlose Erleichterung darüber verfolgte ihn nicht nur bis in seine Träume, sondern auch darüber hinaus, sickerte in sein bewusstes Denken, wenn er nicht auf der Hut war. Er hatte kein Blut gesehen... sie war nur dagelegen wie eine Puppe, reglos und wunderschön, wie ihm schien, unversehrt... bis er zu ihr hingelaufen war und sie umgedreht hatte._

Sein Hass richtete sich nicht nur gegen Saul Karath. Dafür war sein Gewissen zu erbarmungslos, sein Pflichtgefühl zu tief verwurzelt. _Er_ war es, der sie hätte beschützen müssen, und die verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass etwas – _irgendetwas_ – anders gewesen wäre, dass sie vielleicht noch am Leben sein könnte, wenn er schneller, besser, entschlossener gewesen wäre, brachte ihn manchmal fast um den Verstand. Zu anderen Zeiten zweifelte er daran, dass er so etwas wie Verstand überhaupt noch hatte, wenn er sich gewaltsam aus Träumen voller erdrückender, brennender Bilder riss, mit einem Schrei erwachte, der seinen Kojennachbarn weckte.

_Der Pfeiler aus Plastahl hatte sie fast entzweigerissen, das glühende Metall hatte die Wunde kauterisiert und der stechende Geruch nach brennendem Fleisch kroch tief in seine Nase bis hinauf in sein Gehirn, während er sich über sie beugte. „Liebling."_

„_Carth." Ihre Lider flackerten, ihre Stimme war nur mehr ein schwacher Hauch, während er sich neben ihr auf den aufgerissenen Boden kniete, sie zu sich zog. „Carth..."_

„_Einen Arzt! Ich brauche einen Arzt hier!" Er hatte gebrüllt, und über ihr fast entrückt wirkendes Gesicht zog ein Schauer der Missbilligung, ein Schatten ihres früheren Selbst, der ebenso schnell verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Nun blutete sie... ein feiner Schleier benetzte ihre Lippen, rötlicher Schaum aus ihrer verletzten Lunge und vorsichtig wischte er ihn ab._

Sie würden bluten... sie würden bluten, wie sie geblutet hatte, nur dafür kämpfte er noch. Gegen Revan, gegen Malak, gegen Saul Karath und alle, die waren wie sie, bevor sie noch mehr Familien auseinanderreißen konnten. Familien wie die seine. Manchmal glaubte er, auch dazu nicht mehr genug Kraft zu haben, wünschte sich insgeheim, im Kampf zu fallen wie viel zu viele seiner Kameraden... und doch war es ihm nicht vergönnt. Vielleicht schwebte die Unverwundbarkeit wie ein Fluch über ihm, weil er doch, tief in seinem Innersten, schon verwundet war, so gut wie tot... verdammt dazu, vorzugeben, er wäre noch am Leben und nicht gemeinsam mit ihr gestorben.

_Sie öffnete die Augen, als er sie berührte, blickte ein letztes Mal zu ihm auf und er versuchte, die Tränen vor ihr zu verbergen. Hastig wischte er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, ohne zu bedenken, dass er sich damit kostbarer Sekunden beraubte, in denen er sie hätte anblicken können... und lächelte. Lächelte, obwohl es ihm das Herz zerriss, obwohl er spürte, wie die kristallenen Splitter seiner Gefühle tief in seine Seele schnitten und dort blutende Wunden rissen, die niemand sehen würde. _

„_Such... Dustil..." Die Worte schienen sie ihre letzte Kraft zu kosten, waren ein bloßes Wispern, und doch erstarrte Carth_, _blickte auf sie herab, während die Panik ihn zu überrennen drohte. „Er ist noch hier?" _

_Sie nickte, eine Bewegung, die er mehr ahnte, als dass er sie sah. „Versprich... versprich..."_

„_Ich verspreche es."_

Er hatte nicht Wort gehalten.

Er hatte die Trümmer der Stadt durchsucht, die von den Sith angegriffen wurde, war zurück zu ihrem Haus gerannt, hatte den Jungen gesucht, der ihrer beider Leben war und den sie doch zurückgelassen hatte. Zurücklassen hatte müssen... auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Die Frage quälte ihn, ließ ihn zweifeln, nicht nur an sich, sondern auch an ihr, denn was brachte eine Mutter dazu, ihr Kind zu verlassen? Was war geschehen, dass sie sich getrennt hatten, getrennt worden waren_, _dass sie nicht gemeinsam die Sicherheit der abfliegenden Transportschiffe erreicht hatten?

Er würde es nie erfahren...und doch immer nach einer Antwort suchen, die ihm niemand geben konnte.

_Ihr Gesicht wirkte entrückt, jetzt mehr denn je, während ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen schlich und sie die Augen schloss. Sein Versprechen schien ihr Sicherheit gegeben zu haben, Gewissheit, das gute Gefühl, dass das Wichtigste auf der Welt in den Händen eines Mannes war, dem sie vertraute... von dem sie dachte, dass er niemals versagen könnte. Carth spürte, wie er zu zittern begann. „Einen Arzt."_

_Seine Stimme klang stumpf, hatte ihren befehlsgewohnten Ton verloren, ihr zwingendes Timbre, das ihm normalerweise das einbrachte, was er wollte, brauchte, haben musste, und ausgerechnet jetzt hatte ihn diese Fähigkeit verlassen. Ihr Körper erschlaffte._

Manchmal war es der Gedanke an Dustil, der ihn weitermachen ließ. So lange er auch gesucht hatte, er hatte ihn nicht gefunden... doch auch seine Leiche hatte man nicht entdeckt. Und auch wenn Carth sich die Hoffnung schon lange verboten hatte, sie so tief in seinem Innersten begraben, dass er manchmal vermeinte, sie bereits getötet zu haben, war sie noch da... und brach in manchen Augenblicken heraus, wenn er glaubte, sich nicht mehr weiterschleppen zu können, wenn die Schuld ihn zu erdrücken suchte.

Er hatte versagt... er hatte ihr ihr letztes Versprechen nicht erfüllen können, und wenn Dustil tot wäre, wäre er dazu nie in der Lage... diese Gewissheit hätte er nicht ertragen können, und so hoffte er, obwohl er es nicht wollte... obwohl er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, wenn sich auch dieser Wunsch als trügerisch erwies.

_Stiefelschritte um ihn herum, pochende Vibrationen, die er mehr spürte, als dass er sie hörte, während das Trommelfeuer der Sithjäger weiterging, Telos in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurde. Menschen rannten, schrien, versuchten zu retten – ihre Lieben, ihre Habseligkeiten, ihren Planeten... und nur Carth begriff, dass es nichts mehr zu retten gab. Was war schon ein Planet, wenn soeben eine Galaxis in sich zusammengestürzt, ein Universum ausgelöscht worden war und Carth als einsamer Überlebender durch die Schwärze des Alls trieb. Er fühlte sich leer... leer und einsam, während die Kälte unter seine Uniformjacke kroch trotz der Hitze des Laserfeuers. Behutsam ließ er ihre leere Hülle auf den Boden gleiten, erhob sich langsam und wandte sich ab, blickte sich um... um zu suchen._

Und vielleicht... die Republik schickte ihn in ihren Schiffen durch die gesamte Galaxis. Vielleicht, wenn er nur weit genug reiste, nur genug Planeten absuchte, würde er Dustil finden... und der Schmerz würde fortgehen, zumindest ein wenig... so sehr er das eben konnte, bevor die Sith und alle ihre Werke vernichtet worden waren.

Carth würde seinen Teil dazu beitragen, dort, wo die Republik ihn und seine Fähigkeiten gerade brauchte... und auch wenn er nicht zu hoffen wagte, dass er eine entscheidende Rolle spielen würde, dass sein nächster Einsatz eine Wende herbeiführen würde, so war allein die Gewissheit, etwas zu _tun_, bereits wertvoll für ihn. Sie ließ ihn nachts wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf finden, während der Jäger ihn zu seinem nächsten Schiff trug. Zur _Endar Spire. _


End file.
